Arex
Lieutenant Arex was an Edosian navigator who served aboard the in 2269 and 2270. Starfleet career While under the influence of Harry Mudd's love potion, Arex sat at the navigator's station playing a lute, instead of attending to his duties. ( ) While the rest of the command crew was having a staff lunch, Arex was temporarily in command of the Enterprise. He later took his lunch break with M'Ress. ( ) When the Enterprise entered a negative universe in 2270, Arex began to grow younger, eventually becoming a child. His condition was reversed by Dr. McCoy using the ship's transporter. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (no lines) ** ** (no lines) ** (no lines) ** (no lines) ** (no lines) ** (no lines) ** ** ** ** (no lines) ** ** ** ** ** ** (no lines) ** ** Background information Including Arex in The Animated Series accomplished two goals: it provided variety with yet another "alien" crew-member that an animated series could afford, and it replaced Pavel Chekov without employing an additional actor. Although Arex is clearly shown to be a navigator, the final draft script of refers to him as "the alternate helmsman". In the same script, Arex is also described as "male, but his voice has a soft, musical tone...on the tenor side." The was provided by James Doohan. According to StarTrek.com, Arex was Pavel Chekov's navigation instructor at Starfleet Academy. This information comes from a 1973 newsletter by Gene Roddenberry and D.C. Fontana, which described the Animated Series in general, and gave detailed bios of Arex and M'Ress. It also states Arex is a veteran and known as the best navigator in Starfleet. He began his career as a technician serving on merchant vessels, and not going through Starfleet Academy, he became an officer via "field commission". "While Arex appears to be a quiet, efficient, junior officer, Captain Kirk knows the Lieutenant is entitled to wear three decorations for bravery and has a Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Valor. Arex himself would never mention them." http://startrekanimated.com/tas_news_mress_arex_bio.html Apocrypha Arex appeared briefly in the novels The Galactic Whirlpool, Time for Yesterday, The Fire and the Rose and the graphic novel version of The Ashes of Eden. He made several appearances in the first volume of [[Star Trek (DC volume 1)|DC's Star Trek comics]], which were set after . He has become a minor character in the Star Trek: New Frontier series, where he serves as a security officer on the Trident under Captain Shelby. In these novels, his full name is given as "Arex Na Eth". Arex's homeworld Edos was first mentioned in Lincoln Enterprises publicity material in 1974. Arex is referred to as an "Edoan" in [[Alan Dean Foster|Alan Dean Foster's Star Trek Log]] series of novelizations. According the Star Trek: New Frontier novels, Arex is described as a Triexian. In IDW Publishing's comics, Arex is telepathic. External links * * * *The Original Lincoln Enterprises biography of Arex at [http://www.danhausertrek.com/AnimatedSeries/Main.html Curt Danhauser's Guide to the Animated Star Trek] de:Arex fr:Arex it:Arex es:Arex Category:Edosians Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel